Sage Blackthorn
Early Life Sage Blackthorn was born the only son of Thomas and Eleanor Blackthorn, the elders of the Dark Witches. Sage grew up not knowing how his abilities worked, not even realizing his parents were like him. He worked out how to use his magic with the help of a spell book. Sage was born in Vermont, heir to wealthy parents. He went to school like any other Muggle, but recognized he had certain abilities that his peers did not. Typically, he was the quiet kid. He never bothered anyone and if he did speak to anyone, he was known to be well mannered. When he was 18, he took the spell book (later finding out it was a Belmont heirloom) and moved to a small town in Maine. He didn't let his parents know he left. They thought he had disappeared. He got a job at comic book store there and enjoyed the job a lot. Meeting Raven Sage loved his job at the comic book store. He was perfectly content with this normal life and these abnormal abilities, such as moving things without touching them and creating fire from nothing. He'd been closing up shop when he met Raven for the first time. She had walked over to the store, curious about comic books, as she herself had worked with the Teen Titans. They got along rather well at first, but the peace was broken when they were chased by angels after Sage closed the store. Sage and Raven got out of there and headed for the former Rebel Base in the Star Wars universe. The Wizard Club After being pulled into the chaos of the war between the AntiChrist and the angels, Sage was surprised to find that there were others like him with magical abilities. He assisted the Wizard Club in getting the angels to back down for a while. Despite how powerful he demonstrated that he was, Jason Daniels treated both him and Raven, who was the leader of the Wizard Club at the time, like garbage. Jason would bother Sage about tedious things like the way he dressed, that he looked like some "Hot Topic" kid. After the battle between the angels and the Wizard Club at the Rebel base, he followed Raven and the Club to the Malfoy Manor after the Death Eaters and the Wizard Club united to fight this war. The Dark Wizard Club Sage watched the feud between Jason, Harry, and Raven break out. Both of them said that Raven was making a wrong decision by joining forces with Lord Voldemort, that she was going Dark when she did this. Raven stuck to her guns though, refusing to change her decision. Raven consulted with her boyfriend Jonathan Thorn and her best friend Delphi in starting the Dark Wizard Club. They all agreed that they needed to get people to join them, so they approached Sage. They asked him if he'd like to join, saying if he didn't want to they'd likely become enemies. Sage did not hesitate to join the The Dark Wizard Club and they were surprised, as they didn't realize Jason got under his skin so much. Sage has remained a loyal member of the Dark Wizard Club and was there when they killed god. He now poses as a Hogwarts student so that he can listen in on the students and their intended rebellion against the Dark Wizard Club.